Pay Day for Mischief
by princeofthefallingangels
Summary: '"It is time Jack Frost." Her voice boomed in a thunderous bellow, "I've come to collect for your mischievous ways." Her eyes flashed at him as he looked her in the eyes and then Jack crumpled to the ground in agony embracing his whole body. He cried out in pain dropping his staff and just feeling searing pain all over his body.' Hope you enjoy reading
1. Collection Day

**Hello Everyone! Just as a warning i don't have the best grammar but I hope you like this story!**

**(I don't own Rise of the Guardians) this has my OC in it NO SLASH**

* * *

A day just like any other, Jack was playing jokes in the ice. Causing people to slip, get hit with a snowball, and just play games as he always did. Being himself he would go to the north pole and freeze a few elves and play bowling in the snow with them. Never did he try to freeze one of the yetis cause they would probably kill him if he tried, but it didn't stop his messing with them. His favorite thing to do was go to Bunnymund's Warren and mess with the eggs and paint. At this rate his mischief has gone up since he was getting so bored and people where always busy.

* * *

It was July fifth in Hawaii. Jack decided he wanted to go somewhere he hasn't been before. So he decided to take a stroll on the running track of Benjamin Sun, also known as the equator. He made it snow in the middle of summer everywhere in the path totally messing up Benjamin's path of running, and giving scientist a run for their money.

Jack flew the winds as he made the snow trailing behind him, it was interesting to see so many different things that where new. Also so interesting to play jokes and have fun with people he hasn't seen quite yet.

It was the fifth of July in Hawaii, that was the day that threw Jack for a new curved ball. Sitting in the crater of Kilauea watching the lava flows from a far and making it snow on the red boiling liquid.

The winds gave a commotion as he made it snow but he didn't care what the winds where doing cause it was too much fun to watch this lava. The winds tried to carry him away but he fought to stay, but that was when the ground started to shake. It shook with all it's might and fury, Jack looked around at the ground below him in curiosity. The winds tried to pull him back when the ground stooped shaking but once more he fought, now it was snowing all over the island. Then it started to shake once more, but it felt like a beating of feet on the ground shifting it. A sound boomed through out the land like a beat of drums, steady and loud. Jack flew around looking for the source of the beating, maybe to end his boredom. The winds tried to drag him from the sky to leave this place he didn't belong, but still yet he fought. Then Kilauea crater gave a shutter then spewed with an angering rage. The vents, steamed up, the flows became shape and jagged as the earth pounded in fury. Fire from the lavas started to travel through out the island. The oceans rose up and crashed on the shore hitting homes and shops. Pushing and pulling on the oceans that over flowed onto the island. Then the wind seemed to push Jack as much as possible, to the point he couldn't fight back and was finally carried away to the North Pole.

"Hey, Hey, Wind!" Jack struggled but the typhoon of winds pulled him back to the North Pole. The wind pushed him into the ground and was now lying on his back as the wind pushed him down. "What was that for?!" He yelled up to the air as he looked around at the snow around him again and he wasn't too far from North's shop. Then he heard the beats of feet pounding the ground at a steady pace.

"They where trying to warn you." A girl's voice called from around him.

Jack looked around for the source of the voice, "Who's there?" Jack called getting to his feet gripping his staff ready to attack.

"You angered them Jack Frost." The girl's voice called.

Jack gave a smug grin, "Aww did I hurt feelings. Of who?" Jack laughed.

The wind silenced and didn't move as the voice spoke, "The Keepers of that Land. The Keepers of the land, the sea, and the sun." The voice got closer.

Jack smiled a mischievous smile, "Who are the Keepers?" He laughed.

"The Keepers take care of that land." The girl's voice was very close now circling Jack, "They make sure their home isn't disturbed. You disturbed it and that isn't something that is allowed."

Jack tensed slightly, "You said the wind was where warning me," Jack said, "Warning me of what?"

"The Keepers of that Land," the voice now stopped in one place, "and me."

Then out of thin air rode a girl in a white flowing dress to her knees that swayed elegantly when she moved. She had no shoes on and metal spiraling clasps running up her wrists and thin ivory neck. Her hair was ringing down slightly and was black as night at the top but just faded into white as it went down. Her eyes looked like silver rings that sat on her expressionless face and her lips where like a tulip. She rode in on a red stead out of the mist and then got off, then the red stallion disappeared.

She took a step toward Jack, who was dumb founded at the sight he was seeing.

"It is time Jack Frost." Her voice boomed in a thunderous bellow, "I've come to collect for your mischievous ways."

Jack looked at her with wide eyes and ready to strike, "Who are you?"

Her eyes flashed at him as he looked her in the eyes and then Jack crumpled to the ground in agony embracing his whole body. He cried out in pain dropping his staff and just feeling searing pain all over him.

She looked down at him, "My name is Karma," She paused giving a slight smile at Jack's screams,"And I have come to collect."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! I hope you all liked the beginning! Please keep reading and stay tuned! Tell me what you think!**

**-Nik**


	2. Karma

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

**(Don't own Rise of the Guardians) OC in this.**

* * *

_She looked down at him, "My name is Karma," She paused giving a slight smile at Jack's screams, "And I have come to collect."_

His cries of pain echoed through out the barren ice land. Karma just gave a slight smile down at Jack as he cried out in agony. She knelt down next to him and took her fingertips and dragged them along his jaw, "Well aren't you pretty." He flinched at her touch that caused more torture to the pain. She kind of looked down at him with a her smile fading as she traced his features, with his cries of pain wailed in her ear, "I wish I didn't have to do this to such a pretty thing like you, Jack." Her smile diminished with her voice soft. Now she just pulled her hand back looking at the body that was Jack Frost. He shook, his wailing pained cries was haunting, and frozen tears streaked his face as he was now lying on the ground. She held her now emotionless face looking down at him. With thin fingers she picked up his staff off the ground and stood looking down at Jack's withering body as he screamed in pain.

* * *

Bunnymund was summonsed by North for a quick meeting on just general check ins. Bunnymund was listening to North talk about preparations, and how much more important they are when he heard a cry. His ears perked up and he looked around for something that was dying.

North just looked at him questioningly, "What is it?" His voice was hushed.

Bunnymund seemed to smell the air slightly looking for something other then just the daunting calls, "Either a kettle is boiling way too hot, or something is screaming."

North listened but heard nothing. Looking at Aster he wondered what it could be, then Aster got another surge of the sound bellowing into his head as it cries where hollow and empty.

"Someone's outside hurt or something." Aster said looking out the window but yet saw nothing in the never-ending fall of snow.

North grabbed his coat off the rack and swung it on, "We have to help them." Then started for the door to the slay.

Aster was already heading out to find out what it was, he tapped his foot a few times and then a hole to outside appeared in the ground. He hopped through it and then out came into the snow. He listened then heard the sound again, and started to follow the echo back to the source. Soon North was up above him in the slay combing the area from the sky as he followed behind.

Soon Aster found the source that the cries where coming from. In the distance he saw a figure that stood with jet-black hair and in a white dress. He didn't realize who it was until a cry of pain flashed over his ears once more. "Karma." Aster whispered to himself then started to go as fast as he could travel to where she was. "Karma!" Bunny came into close proximity of the figure.

Karma turned her head to see the grey figure charging after her. She started to run along with the staff in her hand. Then out of no where a great fog came rushing in as Aster came running in after her. Then out of the mist rode the great red stallion. She ran along side of it then jumped on and started to ride until the mist carried her away out of Bunnymund's vision. When North saw what Bunny was doing he was already too late when the mist disappeared.

North lowered the slay to the ground and Aster climbed on so his feet didn't freeze any more then they already where. "Who was that?" North asked.

Aster gave a discussed expression, "Karma." Bunnymund's voice boiled, "She's apart of the Fate Sisters. She's the one that is like _'pay back'_, she flashes you her eyes and then pain of a kind hits you like a bat."

North looked, "Was it her who was screaming?" North asked.

Then a slight whimper came from a slight way away. Bunnymund's ears perked up and he said, "No, it must have been the last person she had to get revenge on. Karma doesn't have those emotions." Bunnymund stopped at a lump in the snow. To both of their horrors, the two of them saw Jack's figure in the snow shaking and crying.

"Jack!" North said taking large steps towards him then stopping when he got close and Jack flinched as if a scared animal. Jack tried to make himself small and just wanted to disappear into the snow.

Aster stepped forward slowly to Jack's side but Jack just tried to hide in the ground, "It's okay Snowflake. Just us." Aster tried to get closer, then knelt down to Jack's side, "Your okay. I'm just gonna help you up." He lightly grabbed Jack's hand and tried to pull him up. When Jack couldn't stand and just fell over, Aster grabbed him now holding him bridal style. Jack just cried in pain that radiated through him. Aster brought him back to the slay and asked him, "What hurts?"

Jack just looked up with wide eyes, "M-my heart." His voice was shaky and soft, "M-my head. I-I feel so em-empty. A-and it h-hurts." Jack' cries from the back seat of the slay.

North looked at Aster as he opened a portal to the work shop, "I always heard that Karma was a chain reaction. Not like a thought."

"She has different ways with everything and everyone." Bunnymund said, "But this is a new one even for her to leave someone so broken."

North got into the slay, "If he is broken then he needs lots of fixing."

He looked back at Jack as he shivered and cried out, _It will take a lot more then normal to fix this_, North thought as the slay started to move.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I know really slow, but I hope you keep reading! Tell me what you think!**

**-Nik**


	3. Ice Cold Heart

**I am so happy you like it! I hope you keep reading and like this Chapter!**

**(Don't own Rise of the Guardians) OC**

* * *

North ordered one of the yetis to take Jack to the infirmary. As the yeti struggled to get hold of Jack who squirmed around his cries of pain, North found his way back to his office and found a small bag in his desk. In the bag was sleeping sand from Sandy, he said only use it when sleep was needed. North found his way back to the infirmary where Aster was waiting with crossed arms outside of the door were the screams where coming from.

North opened the door and looked in seeing Jack on the bed with his back arching in pain. The window was open letting the snow storming around dancing with his cries. North took some of the sand in his hand and blew it from the door. He watched it swirl around then found Jack. The body settled in the bed and the cries died as the sands gave dreams of snow ball fights. With a smile North closed the door and looked at Bunnymund who had an angered demeanor.

"He is sleeping well for now." North said.

Bunny shook his head, "She did something to him." He said.

"That is obvious. Well how can we fix it?" North asked, "He is in pain, and we only have so much sand and Sandy is busy but will come if we call."

Aster thought for a moment, "But she only will hit you with something, then leave until called upon again. We need to know what she did. She is probably the only one who can fix it."

North looked at him, "Well we need to ask Jack," North said kind of sadly.

"Let him sleep for now. We should tell the others just to let them know what has happened. Then we will find Karma."

* * *

Karma rode her red steed to a old city in England. The city was abandoned long ago in the sixteen hundreds, and was now worn by time. This is where Karma woke for the first time and let herself take over, it is now where she hides. She walked up to the tower that stood in the old ruin city. She rode the red horse into the window of the tower. She set his staff down forgetting she still had it and set it with her collection of things that she took and found interesting. Then just sat in an old chair looking down. It had been along time since she felt sad with doing her duties. Karma looked down at her hands and remembered. What it felt like to touch someone and let them touch her. She missed being able to touch something without causing pain, or a disaster to happen. When she touched his face, it almost hurt to let go. She didn't want people to see her, she didn't care, she just wished she could touch with out the pain sometimes. But this was her duty, she then walked over to a closet. Opened the doors, inside was jars that where filled with a white light, she pulled out one of the jars out of this huge closet. It was marked with the name Jack Frost/ Jack Overland on the side. It was old dusty and the light coming from inside of it was barley a glimmer. She opened the jar and let out a breath. But what she was expecting to happen, didn't happen. What usually happens when she collects for someone's mischievous or devious ways, the light will flow along with her breath and into the jar, but not this time. She then looked for the old mirror she had found. She looked in it and her eyes where still glowing with the silver ring around it. She never had time to cut the connection off with Jack because E. Aster Bunnymund, started to chase her away. She was causing more pain then needed, when she didn't mean to and this time it wasn't her fault.

* * *

"She did what?!" Tooth asked buzzing into Bunny's ear.

Aster sat in a chair watching Jack as he slept with North next to him, "She came to collect for his mischief. Usually she just causes something to happen, or a sad feeling inside, and you never have to see her but this," Bunnymund pointed at Jack, "She was completely visible for, and whatever Karma did to Jack, is a lot worse then what she usually does. Jack must have done something really bad for her to show herself and do that to him. Or she might have just lost her mind."

Tooth fluttered around and North tried to calm her and quiet her down but she just buzzed with anger until the figure in the bed started to stir with a moan. "Jack?" Tooth stopped next to him daring not to touch him and whispered, "It's okay Jack."

Jack's eyes flew open and looked like ice blue pearls on his pale face, he looked at the others around him but not recognizing it was them at the time, "I-Is s-she gone?" Jack's voice was a frightened whisper.

"It's okay Jack," Tooth cooed, "She's not here."

Jack seemed to relax slightly but shook as North came up and asked, "Can you tell us what hurts?"

"M-My heart," Jack stammered, "I-I just feel l-loneliness and it felt like a d-dagger ripping th-though me and th-the pain a-all over, is c-cold, I-I haven't b-been c-cold for th-three hundred y-years and i-it hurt. Her t-touch wa-was b-burning a-and," Jack's voice trailed off into mumbles.

Aster came over, "Does it still hurt?" he asked.

"Y-Yes." Jack's words where shaky, "I-I didn't m-mean to m-make anyone m-mad."

North asked, "Did you do something Jack?"

Jack looked up at him with his eyes watering, "I-I didn't m-mean t-to. I wa-was just bored a-and was p-playing so-somewhere new."

"What did you do?" North's voice was soft.

Jack looked down guilt filling his eyes, "I-I wa-was playing in H-Hawaii at Ki-Kilauea. S-Some one lives there a-and got mad. Th-The ground sh-shook and waves c-crashed. I o-only w-wanted to play."

Tooth turned to the others away from Jack and said, "He angered the Keepers of the Lands? Could that be a big enough tally for Karma to do this?"

Bunnymund thought for a moment, "No, it isn't. It would have to be like murder of a bunch of people to get this. I always knew Karma was the Devil's bit-"

Just as Aster was about to finish a fog came into the room as a great red stallion rode into the room out of the mist, on top sat Karma. Jack started to panic as he tried to hide as far from her as possible. Tooth flew up to her first and took her off the red steed with an iron fist gripping Karma's neck, but she didn't react in any way other then her face being blank as the steed disappeared back into the fog. Tooth held her up as Karma looked up at her, "How dare you!" Tooth then stormed to the door holding Karma who still wasn't reacting, opened up another door to a different room and pushed her in. Then slamming the door Tooth went back to the room with Jack, North, and Bunny in it. North and Bunnymund looked at her blankly surprised at what just happened but Jack just sat withering the pain growing once more.

"Now we have Karma," Tooth said to the others, "And we can get her to fix this."

Bunnymund looked at Tooth, "I don't know if it will be that simple, we just pissed off Karma twice in one day."

North looked at Bunnymund, "So why do you know so much about her anyway?"

"It's a long story." Bunnymund remembered the trouble Karma was, "But I know she is never a happy camper, especially twice in one day."

* * *

**I hope you all like the story so far! Thanks for reading! I hope you keep reading! Tell me what you think!**

**-Nik**


	4. Playing By the Rules

**Hello everyone! Sorry so late with this, my four brothers have come into town and I haven't had time to! But onward! So i hope you like reading!**

* * *

Once the group got Jack situated back in the bed an calmed down a little, Bunnymund decided it would be best if it was him who talked to Karma. Aster opened her door and saw her standing like a stoic statue, emotionlessly waiting.

"Hello Aster." Karma's words fell flat as Aster looked her dead in the eyes.

"Karma," Bunnymund said, "What has gotten into you?! You practicly scared Jack to death! What do you think you where doing?! He didn't desearve a punishment this harsh! This is they thing you ushually researve for killers, but Jack? He might have pissed off the Keepers or what ever, but he never meant harm."

Karma's eyes narrowed, "It wasn't my doing to him, causing this much pain." Her voice was sharp, "It was you."

"Me, how could it be my fault?"

"You chased me away before I could break my connection with him." Karma said and Aster started to boil.

"Why did you show yourself?" His voice had a mask of discussed, "You usually don't want to be seen, even by other spirits."

"How could I give up a chance to get a better look at the infamous Jack Frost?"

"Fix him." Aster ordered as Karma's temperature rose as he ordered.

"Don't order me around Aster."

"I can do what I like."  
She held up an hand to his chest and touched the soft fur lightly. Bunnymund froze instantaneously, flooded with a pain in his chest of sorrow of seeing his old family from long ago. He missed them with so much guilt and sorrow in his heart that it hurt. Then going back to his thoughts as they were whisked away with Karma's hand. Bunnymund stepped out of his mental fog and used his arm plates to hit her to the wall holding her neck with his arm. She didn't make a change in her face, she just smiled slightly, "You feel free to do what ever you may want," She started, "But I am the only one who can end his pain that you caused."

He let her fall off the wall and land delicately onto her feet. Bunnymund growled and went to open the door. He walked behind Karma as if she was a prisoner, then opened the door to Jack's room. Now it was Karma who followed behind as Bunny lead the way. North and Tooth moved to the side and looked displeased at her.

"Fix him hot shot." Aster said looking back at Jack who was now sitting wide eyed with his body plastered down to the bed and then at Karma as she flowed into the room with her face so expressionless.

Jack looked up at Karma who looked down on him. He shook and shivered slightly as she walked closer to him with Bunnymund leading her.

Karma walked up to where his head was then looked down with a cocking head.

"Hold still Frosty Freeze." She said holding out a hand to his face and touching the parts she did before. A mental pain, ran through Jack at her touch. He cringed and looked into her eyes as they flashed once more, as they did before. Then she took her and away and Jack fell limply onto his bed looking straight ahead. He looked lifeless and broken somehow sitting with his eyes slightly open.

"What did you do to him!?" Tooth said flying over to Jack and petting his head lightly.

Aster looked at Karma who sat back slightly confused at his lifeless reaction. He held his arm up to her neck again and pushed her to a wall, "You said you could fix him." He barked.

Karma's face annoyed once more with confusion, "I never said I could _fix him_." She hissed, "You told me to _fix him_."

"That is not fixed, Karma!" Bunnymund said, as North put a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to back down but was shrugged off.

"This wasn't my fault in the first place Aster!" Karma said just looking at him, "Besides, what I did was suppose to _fix him_. He should be just as new, not like that."

Jack didn't move, his eyes sit open just looking off into the distance past Tooth who tried to snap him out of it, and looked so empty.

"It didn't work you lying little-"

Fog started to roll in through the window, then the large red steed bucked up at Aster. He moved his arm away from Karma as he jumped on the monstrous creature, who's eyes blazed a scarlet red. She sat side stalled on her beast, looking down at Bunnymund who looked up in a fury. "I do not lie, Aster." Karma's voice boomed down. "I did my share, and set it back to the way it was. Now I fixed my half, what is wrong with him now, is not my problem." Then out the window she rode the Warriors Red stallion through the fog as it disappeared out of the small room.

North and Tooth then looked back at Jack, as he didn't respond to anything at that time. "What's wrong with him now?" North asked.

"I don't know; she did as she was asked I guess." Tooth added in.

Bunnymund looked around at the small space, when another figure flew in, but this time it was Sandy. They told Sandy what had happened to Jack and what Karma did, but they didn't know what to do now. So Sandy thought about it for a moment then pointed a finger up and a expression on his face of joy.

"What you got it?" North asked to Sandy.

Sandy nodded then motioned over his head with a figure of his staff.

"His staff." Tooth answered, then looked around for it and failing.

North then said, "She must have his staff, cause that is the only thing that is different now."

"She has a collection of lost things." Bunnymund said in a heart beat, "She must have picked it up and thought it was odd and kept it."

Tooth looked up at them, "So she still has it."

"Most likely," Bunnymund said, "finding her is easy, but getting her to give it back is that hard part."

* * *

**Well thanks for reading! And i hope you enjoyed it! Please keep reading!**

**-Nik**


	5. How and What Came to Be

**Okay I know this isn't a "plot" story chapter but it is more of a background on Karma and what happened to her. My history teacher is a pain and he always interrupts my nap in his class, so I'm sorry if my history line is off (which it most-likly is).**

* * *

It was sometime in the 1400's when Karma Gooding became only Karma. Her father was a sheriff of the town she lived in. Karma's family was known to be a prestigious family because of her father. She believed heavily in the justice for everyone who was deserving of it. The king was kind and fair, he was the biggest supporter of the justice of his town but he believed the punishment had to be dealt by the rank of how horrible the crime was.

She wanted to be apart of the Justice system and be a sheriff just like her father, but she was a woman and that was looked down on. Her family didn't want to have anything to do with her after she said she wanted to do anything else other then have five kids or something. She fought tooth and nail for it, but she was then looked down on. The once greatest good girl ever known, became a decrease to her family name. Karma didn't want her family to be brought down just because of her, so she left. When she left her father, died from illnesses, her brother then was trying to become the sheriff but kept failing at what ever the king asked. So she cut off all of her hair, wrapped her chest and dressed like a man of a noble family, and said she was the younger brother of her father's. So she rode in to town acting like a man, and looking like a man, just to take his job and help her family in some way. She felt bad for her mother and had to do something. She soon fooled the King and became the town sheriff. Making the city once more secure and fair for all of them, she did better then her father did at this. It was her passion. Then one day her brother got suspicious of her, as she constantly hid from them and kept her head down. For months she hid as the man who was now sheriff, then her brother found her out one day. He was angered that his sister took his rightful place, but even though out her begging for mercy, he reported to the king this crime of impersonating a man, taking a role as sheriff, and lying to the king.

When he told the king that she lied and impersonated a man. She tried to reason with him, but the king being a Just man as he saw himself to be, he carried out the punishment with her as anyone else would have done it. The punishment was death for lying to the king and that was the highest thing that could happen. So in spring one day during the time of Easter, the King scheduled a hanging in front of the whole town. Karma was not stupid, she knew that she couldn't swindle her way out of this, but she was done begging and just wanted for her sentence to go through already. The day of her hanging she stood tall and proud thinking of all the good things she did for that city, but no thanks was ever given to her, especially now. She stood in white rags that she had. Her white hair was short like a boys but ruffled as the wind blew. She didn't say a word, just tried to think of the justice she gave to people and the king. Her mother begged in the front to her brother, to the king, to anyone but none of them listened. When Karma swung from the rope around her neck, she was just happy to think she did something good, even if it was for a short time, she brought someone justice.

Karma was told only her first name, and that was it. Over time her hair grew from the short white to longer but the tips still whiter then snow. The rags she wore she made them into a dress of a sort that fit her well. The clasps she has around her neck she wore when she was hung as chains, but now the chains broken and the clasp remain. She brought justice to everyone at some point in their life. People believe in Karma, but she never wants to be seen. So she hides, unless being seen was part of the punishment or if it was for a spirit of a type. Karma didn't mind being lonely, it was things that people held dear to them she found interesting. Things people where willing to give anything for just to have; money, objects, even thoughts sometimes. When she would "Bring Justice" to someone, she would take it in trade for some type of pain; bad memory, loneliness, loosing something, and anything people found dear to them, but it was only based on how harsh the punishment should be. Over time she became stoic with her job and it wasn't the greatest thing in the world to know that if someone was to touch her then she would cause them pain in some way. But that is her job and she did it. Over time she found joy in some pains, so when she sees one suffering sometimes, she can't help but smile. It's not that she wants to smile at the pain of another but the sight of seeing someone paying for their ways.

Bunnymund was the first spirit to see her doing a round with some people. She caused people pain and Bunnymund didn't like it at all. So soon he ended up getting a visit from her. She collected his mischief, but he only knew more about Karma then other because he was the only person in the world that could make her stop and question the reason of justice. She opened up slightly from her stoic and sort of maniacal way to him.

* * *

**I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow! I hope you liked this one! Thank you for reading, and please keep reading! Tell me what you think!**

**- Nik**


	6. Let's Make A Deal

**Okay I'm Back! Well here is the next chapter! It may be slightly slow, and that's a warning. But i hope you like it and enjoy reading! (don't own Rise of the Guardians) OC**

* * *

Aster tapped his foot on the floor and a great giant gaping hole appeared and swallowed up the other guardians soon Aster came close behind. Leaving Jack behind, in the care of the yetis. The tunnels twisted and turned until they hit the light of day once more a long way away. They scuffled to the ground as they where thrown. Looking around at the city that stood in ruins as Bunnymund started to dust himself off and looked up at the old tower. He pointed up to the top, "That's where Karma is."

Tooth, North, and Sandy looked around, seeing how barren it was. They started to move towards the tower looking at the old homes that have long warn away from time. It looked like there was disasters strike here, "What happened here?" Tooth asked looking at old homes that were demolished and bones buried slightly under the dirt.

Aster looked around, "I don't know, when I came here last was so long ago. It didn't look like this. It shouldn't look like this." His voice was questioning.

Then the fog started to ooze down from the tower, covering the sun and making uneasy chills run up their backs. All of them in a ready stance to strike from any angle. The mist engulfed them, swallowing them as the monstrous scarlet stead started to circle them slowly, but looked like a glowing red with it's eyes gazing down in the mist. It then would disappear into the haze then appear once more with the sound of the hooves pounding as it would beat on the ground in a steady hit.

Karma's voice was sharp and thunderous voice boomed, "Don't you recognize it Aster, why don't you tell pretty little tooth ache here what it should have?"

The four didn't speak as they stood still waiting to attack as her voice circled around them.

"Well," A tinge of disgust was in Karma's voice as she spat, "if you won't, I will. Old Father Time, decided to pay my town a little visit right after I met old Aster here. Old Man Time, didn't like the payback he got after he _'paid his dues to mischief'_, just like everyone else in existence. So he decided to try and put me in a _'time out'_."

"What happened Karma?" Aster's voice was steady as the fog ate his friends out of his sight.

"What do you think happened!?" Karma's voice roared in fury, "That Old Man wanted a fight! So I gave him a fight, a fight for the ages! At what cost though? Oh, why thank you for asking!" Her voice became a low rumble with hate and pain in each word, "We fought for years. Ever hear about the plague? Well, lets just say that's what happens when Old Timer and I decided to dance. Thousands, of innocent lives died because of it. Hundreds of families, rotted in the street. The stench of death was poisoning! Old Man Time decided we were finished when we fought over the last place I wanted it to be. My home. All of the people here; died of that. Burning the homes so that it wouldn't spread, well it failed. The king died, the queen, what ever was left of my home, burned in flames. So tooth ache, you want to know what should be here right now? Well children, families, people, your joy, hope, wonder, dreams, good memories; should all be here, but I took that away. I do not cause happiness in anyway, my home should be having life prospering, and contentment but it's too late. Now, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Her voice was like cracking thunder then it just dissipated into the fog as it retreated slightly so that the Guardians could see each other again.

"Please," Tooth asked gently putting her hands down and set down to the ground, "Karma, I know you are mad and I don't blame you; but we want to help Jack and-"

"What does that have to do with me?" Karma barked cutting her off, "I did what I could and it failed. Besides I can only cause pain."

Tooth took a breath and then continued, "You can help, we need your help Karma. You don't only cause pain, you give relief, but also good things happen. It's not just when something bad happens you arrive, but when someone has earned a reward you guarantee it. You are a person of your word and that is why we have come. You knew it wasn't right to let Jack suffer, so you tried to fix it."

"And failed." Karma replied to her angrily.

Toot looked up into the fog around her unsure where Karma was, "That wasn't your fault. Something just triggered when we started to doubt you. So please, we know you want to help."

The monstrous beastly crimson steed stood looking down at Tooth with Karma sitting properly with a stern face. "How?" Her voice was bellowing down.

"We need Jack's staff." Tooth spoke keeping her head up but feet on the ground.

"How do you know this will help him?" She questioned.

"We don't," Tooth answered, "But it's all we have to go on."

"To trade such a prize like the magical staff of the Jack Frost. It would be a big down trade for me."

"Karma, please."

Karma slid gently to the ground and stood in front of Tooth now holding the staff in her left and at her side, "Tell you what," Her voice was light and a cocked grin on her cheek, "Let's make a deal."

"What deal?" Tooth eyed the staff then looked up at Karma, carful not to look her in the eye just in case.

"The staff for the boy's perfect mischief. It makes for such a prize in my collection I only need _a little_. And just in case you where thinking of asking, no, I won' take anyone else's, only that Jack Frost." Karma gave an easy grin now holding out her right hand. Tooth looked back at North, Sandy, and Bunnymund; for some type of reassurance. North and Sandy thought for a moment then nodded yes to her. But Aster shook his head slowly, Tooth looked at him then said softly, "It's all we have." Then taking a deep breath Tooth held her hand out just as Aster said mildly, "She will cheat. I know she will."

Before taking Tooth's hand Karma looked up at Aster as her averted her eyes, "I don't cheat. I play fair."

"I'm just saying that it will back fire on us some how. Why don't you make a deal with us Karma? Why Tooth?" Aster said with distain in his voice.

Karma's grin started to fall, "Silence Aster," She flashed her eyes twice giving Bunnymund a broken hearted feeling, "the girls are talking. And don't you remember I can still work my magic if your not looking me in the eye silly."

Then Tooth looked back at Karma as she looked back too with a simple smile, then took her hand and shook on it. Tooth felt a tinge hook in her throat at Karma's touch then was taken back when she found the staff standing alone in her hands. Karma disappeared into the mist before they could see her go, as if she was a ghost and then the sun started to beat down once more out of the fog.

They looked around for a trace of her but Karma was out of sight.

Aster shook his head slightly, "You had no choice."

"It's okay Bunny," North said slightly, "at least we have the staff."

"But we just made a deal with Karma, and I don't think she will let up this time." Aster's voice said as he tapped his foot again to the dusted ground.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks for reading. Please keep reading. Tell me what you think, how it should play out, how you think it will end, I'm very open to ideas? Or just tell me what you think.**

**-Nik**


	7. Saying Hello Always Was Hard

**Here's the New Chapter. Hope you like it!**

**(Don't own Rise of the Guardians) OC**

* * *

When they got back to the Pole, Tooth was the first to get to Jack as she fluttered quickly to his side with the staff quick in hand. Jack sat unmoved, eyes frosted over with haze that just stared off into space. He looked so lifeless in the bed, with an expressionless face plastered on. Tooth set down the staff gently on his lap, gingerly taking one of his hands and setting it on top of the staff. "Come on Jack." She whispered as he just dazed out and the other guardians caught up and stood on the sides of the bed. He didn't really respond. "This has to work."

North looked disappointed but yet tried to smile, "It will, he will come through, just give him a minute."

They stood their silently for a moment or a few, then nothing happened.

"I told you," Aster muttered, "Karma lies and cheats and doesn't play fair." His voice rose as he spoke down.

"What other choice did we have Bunny?!" Tooth interjected looking at him, "She gave us the staff and she didn't take anything yet, so why are we giving up so fast!? Maybe he just needs to sleep this part off now or something?" She and Aster stared at each other with the same frightened gazed that was masked in fury and rage. Sandy and North started to look on to their tiff.

"The kid could be dying for all we know!" Aster fought.

Tooth fluttered higher, "He's immortal! He can't die!" She argued back.

"This is your fault!" Bunnymund said accusingly, "We have that stupid useless staff and now Karma will take what she had a deal with, we can't fight that unless you want the whole group of Fate Sisters to come after us for no reason."

"My fault!? I had no choice! It was our plan in the first place Aster! Get the staff away from Karma. And bring it back to Jack. And that plan didn't work! So we need to find something else!"

Their argument went on for about fifteen more minutes, but not getting anywhere. But what they failed to notice was the soft voice dripping out from Jack. Soon Jack's eyes started to blink with life, like a machine being woken up and turned on. Jack's head flopped back on the pillow and to the side now looking at the figures that looked hazy in his vision. "Hey," His voice rasped quietly, "Guys." Soon just as Aster was about to retort something the whisper broke through stealing away their attention, "I see I have come back at a bad time." Jack's voice was soft as they looked at him as he spoke quietly and softly joking, "maybe I will just come back later."

They looked down at Jack with his eyes open and lively once more. Smiles grew on their faces as they saw him back to a smiling state.

* * *

They soon forgot their arguments as they spent the rest of the hours of the day and into the night watching Jack and keeping him company and keeping a close eye out for Karma to pay her visit. But as the days went on, Jack was in working able condition. They told him to keep an eye out for her and run but not attack, just run far and fast. The other guardians had business to do so they started to go back to their jobs and attending them, Jack included. At this rate he had the Artic looking like Global Warming was setting in, so he had work to do too.

* * *

As the days turned to weeks and none of them heard from Karma or seen her for that matter. It was a day that Jack decided to make a visit to Bunnymund's Warren to mess with some of the eggs. Upon arriving he stalked in the grass like an animal waiting for it's prey. When Jack was about to find something to have a little fun with, a chill ran down his spine as fog started to cover the ground of the usually warm Warren. The fog ate the ground and swallowed the sun, and a beat started to tremble lightly into the ground with a sound of a steady beating of the ground. Jack froze looking around looking about ready to strike or fly off. Then out from the mist in front of him came the glowing scarlet steed with Karma riding on top. "Hello Jack." Karma said with a gentle voice, "I have come to collect for my half of the deal."

Jack tried to fly off but with a snap of Karma's fingers, the fog was like walls trapping Jack in. Jack just started to run at this point but Karma liked a good chase. So she slid off of the monster of a horse she had and started to run too. She chased him for less then a minute but caught up to him, cornering him on a stone wall and blinded from the fog. All Jack could see was Karma's night black hair and light outlines as if she was a drawing.

"Just as pretty as I remember you." Karma said taking a step closer to Jack as he stood ready to fight if he needed. "Now, now, don't even think you can try." Jack held his staff out in a ready stance; Jack was quick, but Karma was faster. She took both hands on the staff and twisted it now using it as a tool to Jack to the wall.

"How wonderful it is to see you too Karma." Jack said in a low tone, "Come to collect I presume?"

Karma then hooked her foot around the back of his knee, pulling him forward and causing him to fall and land on the ground with Karma sitting above him still holding him down. "Well aren't we clever? Now, enough wasted time. I have a debt to be paid." She then put her hand on his cheek causing Jack to feel empty and alone again, as her eyes flashed. Then she cries started to pound out of him. Pleading for her to take it all away, but she didn't; how could she?

From a way away Bunnymund already knew something was wrong when it seemed cooler. Then the sounding cries led him right to where he needed to be. He looked in and saw Karma now sitting on top of Jack, with a hand on his face and his cries that emanated. "Karma!" Bunnymund flew out quicker then he ever could have.

She didn't stop her touch or looking him in the eyes, "You know the deal Aster!"

"Please Karma. Mischief is what he is, and you can't take all of it, it will make him useless. Then you will be to blame."

"Do you want to be next Aster?"

"Karma please. Don't do this. I know you are mad, at me and anyone else. But I know you are not _this._"

"But tell me Aster," Karma now looking at Bunnymund with her still silver eyes and holding Jack's face in her hand, "How can you say no to a face like that?" Her voice was sinister.

"Karma," Bunnymund said, "you know how we see differently, and wouldn't dare on my immortal life beg to you for mercy. But on his sake of being a vegetable for the rest of eternity, I can beg for that. Please Karma, I will beg of you for his _life_, because I know _this _isn't you. You don't have to do this."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! Also I am curious to find out how you think it will end, or what will happen, so tell me or just tell me what you think.**

**-Nik**


	8. Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Sorry super late with this one! I hope you like it! This chapter might have a one way slash, I don't even know if that is possible but if not I just invented it, but it's nothing crazy but just, yeah you'll see.**

* * *

Jack's cries were eerie as they echoed out. Karma looked sternly at Bunnymund as he pleaded with her to let him go. There was something in Bunnymund's voice that seemed familiar to Karma. "Please," His words rung in her ear, "Please don't do this." Then it struck her, those where the words that she last heard from her begging mother, as she begged to the King, the people, and her brother. The last words she ever got to hear was her mother begging for her life. "Please," Bunnymund's words rung, "don't do this."

Karma froze in that moment, the cries from Jack seemed to silence in her mind all she could hear was Aster's voice begging. She felt her heart ache, and it hurt, sorrowful and painful. Bunnymund knew some of her defenses fell when she didn't respond. Her eyes glowed silver but they didn't look hateful and vengeful, they looked venerable like a child. As much as she had her dislike for Aster, he always made something click in her that switched her rage to venerability. Karma looked down at Jack and the pain she was causing him, tear tracks where freezing on his cheeks as his cries started to come back to her. With one dose of the thick cries from him a haze took over her eyes, then she looked up at Aster with a sinister grin once more. "This is my deal Aster," Her voice was low and daunting, "I can do what I please." She then gave him an evil grin and then looked down at Jack, "Oh your cries are killing me. Let me stop those." She aggressively knelt down and pushed her lips onto the screaming lips of Jack.

Bunnymund knew he lost her now and was moving as fast as he possibly could. He knew she was up to absolutely no good, so he went up to the two and just as he made it to them a burst of blinding light flooded his vision coming from the two on the ground as she silenced the cries with her mouth.

* * *

When the light disappeared Bunny found himself on the ground as if knocked over. He looked to where Jack and Karma were and saw something that was astonishing to himself. Karma now stood above Jack's withering body with her eyes now faded back to normal no longer glowing. Her smile was sinister as the fog started to grow thicker around her and a thundering bellow of a laugh rung out as the glow of red started to clomp away and rattle the ground as the mist moved to the sky and Karma was gone. On the ground lay Jack motionless and different.

His eyes lay open like a corps and he lay still as if Death came to collect too. But this wasn't the infamous Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun. This is Jack, before he became Jack Frost; Jack Overland. His hair was brown and eyes lay open dark brown too. "Oh no." Bunnymund went up to Jack's side and lifted him up in his arms holding him just listening for the small beat. Then in the deep reaches of that boy was a soft painful beat of his heart. Bunnymund gently closed Jack's eyes and then headed back to the North Pole.

* * *

Showing up with the brown haired boy in his arms motionless, Bunnymund got him to the infirmary then went to find North while the yeti's tried to figure out what to do with the human boy. "North," Bunny said opening the door to the office, "Karma came back."

North stopped what he was doing and looked up and questioned, "What did she do?" He knew she must have done something, it was part of the deal but he didn't know to what extent.

"Something a lot worse then we think." Bunnymund started to go back to the infirmary as North got up too and turn and pushed the button to call Tooth and Sandy. North followed close behind Bunnymund as they started their way to the infirmary, "What do you mean?" North questioned. Bunnymund didn't know how to answer for he didn't know what she did either. Opening the door to the room Jack was in, Bunnymund came up to the side and North just looked on in a horrifying confusion. "That's not Jack." North said coming up to look at the brown haired boy who sit painfully still with closed eyes.

"It's Jack alright," Bunnymund said up to North, "I watched it myself. I can't do anything about it. She is a fast little demon, when I finally got there to stop her, she was beating off on that the monster in the mist. He seems alive, but this is what became of him. I don't know what that lying girl did to him."

North shook his head in shock down at Jack's body heaving slightly, "I know what she did."

Just as North was about to spill the beans of what happened, Sandy flew into the door with Tooth close in tow. Tooth flew up to the body in the bed and buzzed around franticly, "What happened?" She placed a gentle touch on Jack's jaw then looking up at the others. Sandy shrugged and put a question mark over his head with a sorrowful look.

"She was kissing him but then a light flashed and then she rode away. When I looked at Jack that is what he looked like." Bunnymund said to them.

"Oh no," Tooth fluttered down, "not again." Memories of Karma came back from the past.

Bunnymund seemed to be the only one confused here, as the others shared the same worried look. "Can someone tell me what she did so we can fix it now."

North looked at Bunny and said, "You do remember Old Man Winter?"

Bunny nodded, "Yeah he never caused trouble like this little yap. He disappeared right before this ding bat came up."

"Karma got to him too." Tooth said down. Tooth started to remember who Karma was from so long ago and then now. Trying to figure out how they all could have forgotten Karma like they did.

"She was doing her job and got carried away. She was paying her visit to him for the ice ages and the vicious winters. She started with her normal say and do, but then she took away his immortality." North said.

Bunnymund looked confused and mortified, "She can do that?! Why didn't I know about Old Man Winter? I though he just fell asleep in an ice cave or something when Jack started doing his work for him."

"We thought you knew." Tooth said looking at Bunnymund.

"But what do you mean she can take away immortality, no one should be able to do that other then the Man in the Moon himself, if he even can." Bunnymund questioned.

"Since Karma is the Spirit of Justice, she can take a lives, so it is only fair to be able to take our life source too if need be." North answered.

"So what Karma did was take Jack's immortality." Tooth finished.

"What happened to Old Man Winter?" Bunnymund asked with a tone of sorrowful fear.

North looked down, "He died. Then Jack came to be." His voice was low.

"He's gonna die," Bunnymund repeated in disbelief, "I always thought that was impossible."

Tooth put a hand on Bunnymund's shoulder, "His power will kill the vessel slowly without the immortality to hold it back." Tooth's voice was soft as she looked at Jack.

"Can she fix it?" Bunnymund asked.

Sandy nodded slightly then North answered, "She might but it won't be easy."

Just then Jack started to stir slightly the brown hair ruffled around the pillow, then the hazy dark brown eyes opened looking straight. "Jack," North said looking down at the boy, "how you feeling?"

Jack's breath was raspy and light as his eyes didn't move to look at North. Then small mumbling cries as tears started to trek down his cheek. "What is it Jack? Tell us so we can help you." North said down to the boy as the others looked on.

Jack's shaky words grew slightly, "it's dark. Where's the light?"

They all looked at each other as Jack kept mumbling with tears down his face, "Where is the light? It's dark. Help me please, North help me. Please it's dark. I can't see. Help me."

Tooth shook her head, "It's already started, the eyes are the first to go."

"He's blind." Bunnymund finished looking at the scared figure in the bed, "We need to find Karma."

* * *

**I know it's very redundent for the back and forth traveling thing, but i hope you like it. Thank you for reading and please keep reading. Tell me what you think should, would, will, might, can happen next. Or just tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**-Nik**


	9. Blind in Plain Sight

**Hello once more! I hope you like it!**

**(Don't own Rise of the Guardians) OC**

* * *

The light was what Jack first found comforting when he woke through the ice. It was the only thing that seemed to give him love, but now he couldn't see that light that would save him. He couldn't see anything, and it scared him. The next thing he was starting to loose was his touch, he could move and touch things, but he could not feel the pain of a needle or the softness of fur. The only thing he could feel was the empty lonely pit that Karma left in him.

"She will probably be hiding." Bunnymund said to the others hoping that Jack couldn't hear, but he did just stayed quiet wanting to hear that they where saying, "Karma is clever, and she thinks she can out wit us, but she can't. Not this time, we are running out of time and we need to split up and find her."

"How do we stop her if we find her? She will just run again or try and hurt us." Tooth asked.

"She stopped once." Bunnymund said, "She stopped when I said please don't do this. It triggered something that made her stop for a little. Sandy," Bunny looked at Sandy, "Can we all get some of your dream sand, to put her out since we need her."

Sandy nodded and started to pour sand into small bags and gave them to the others.

"We can try and reason with her once we find her, lets go." North said as they all started to leave.

"We will be back, Jack" Tooth assured him, "I promise."

When the room now sat silently, Jack started to shift in the bed. He was tiered of sitting in bed, he needed to do something else other then sit and be helpless. He wasn't helpless. Jack could hear everything in the world now that he wasn't distracted by sight, and the pain from loneliness became just another ache in his chest. He knew he was going to die if they didn't find Karma soon. So he wants to make sure if he is gonna go out, then he won't sit in a bed alone when he could be helping his own cause. Besides, he felt like he was the only one that could talk to Karma in some way. So he slipped off the bed, quickly taking his staff and using it to help him get to the window, or at least to where the sound of the Northern Winds were calling his name. Feeling around for the window sill, Jack finally found it and sat down with his back to the open window as the Northern Winds danced about his hair.

"Hello Wind." Jack's voice was whispering as the wind played around him, "I need you to take me to Karma."

What most don't know is that, the Winds have the best connections in the world, whispering gossiping trees. When the trees would shake and rattle their leaves, some say it sounds like whispering wind. Well those people are wrong, it is really the trees whispering to the Wind all of the gossip they see, hear, and find. But no one ever pays much attention to the Winds other then Jack, so Jack always knows where to find things. If he needs something, he asks the Wind.

So Jack leaned back into the trusting arms of Northern Wind, and let the gentle embrace, carry him to where ever it may be. Jack soon noticed that his sense of smell started to diminish as he rode the Winds. To Jack it seemed like he was flying forever, but in reality it too him around five minutes to find where he needed to be. So when he stopped he found he was still in the air, since his feet couldn't touch anything. But he could hear someone else.

* * *

Karma sat on the very edge of the ozone layer. She was at the North Pole not too far from the Work Shop. She sat on her back looking up to the moon, the moon shone down on her as the sun set; that is the point of Earth that the moon is closest to Earth, so she always talked to the Man in the Moon there. "Why did you create me?" She questioned, "All I bring is pain! I can't control it any more, I am hurting people who don't deserve it, and I like it!" Karma's voice was empty waiting for a response, but left alone, "Answer me please! I don't think I can fix it this time! Help me! All I am is pain! I want to see people suffer, why won't you speak to me!" Karma tried to get closer to the Moon but, like a force that was blocking her, she was trapped in the layers of dust and air. "Fine!" Her temper stormed up again with fog taking in around her, "If you won't answer me, then your precious little Guardian boy, Jack, will die! And they all can thank you, Man in the Moon!"

Jack could hear her raging anguish as a chill ran up his spine, which was very odd. "Karma." Jack's voice was calling lightly out to her as she looked at the boy who looked lost.

She stopped her rage as she gave that sinister smile once more, "Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." She rode the red horse around Jack who sit staring and listening to the hoof beats, "Come to beg for your immortality Jack?"

"Karma," Jack tried to follow the beats but just stood in the air with the wind holding him tight, "I just came to ask of you, why?"

The beating stopped as Karma looked down at him as he sat there blankly, this caught her off, "What do you want Jack?" Her voice was low as she avoided his question and her build was falling.

"Karma," Jack spoke out with a shaky voice, "Look me in my dead, blind eyes, and tell me, why. That is all I want from you. All you do is lie and cheat, I couldn't want anything else from you."

Karma stayed silent, no one talked to her that way. Well, Aster does, but she just yells back this, this felt different. A pang went off in her chest, and it felt empty and sad. Karma slid down the steed and walked on a cloud of mist to where Jack was held by Northern Winds. Karma looked him dead in the eyes and saw her reflection in the dark of his brown eyes. What she saw scared her, she saw what she has become, and she saw the horrific things she has caused to just Jack alone. The pain she gave him, the suffering he has to deal with, the stress of mentally knowing he will die soon, and she hated it. She hated what she saw in his eyes. She hated her own reflection of what she is, what this has done to her, and what she taken. Karma didn't yell, like she does to Aster, she just spoke with a sorrow and pain in her mind, "You were beautiful. Your mischief would shine to a perfect T. I just," Karma stopped felling another pang, "I just wanted it, and then I liked seeing your pain. I can't touch anything without giving pain, so seeing something so beautiful dance with my pain, felt good to me."

Jack could sense Karma in front of him as she spoke with shame to him. Jack held out one hand to her and said, "Go ahead, touch my hand. I wont' feel your pain anymore, because all I feel is the pain of loss you gave me. I can't feel anything, and it hurts. You want someone to be able to touch you, go ahead. You have taken that much from me now." Karma took Jack's hand and felt his cold skin, and it felt beautiful just as the touch from another always did. She watched and waited for him to flinch, but he didn't. "Happy now Karma? You got what you wanted. You have all of my mischief, which is basically every thing that makes me, you have taken my comfort of light away from me, and in return have given me all the pain from how lonely I was, can, and will ever be. That is the pain you cause me. Is this what you wanted Karma? To not be the only unhappy person in the world? To see someone else suffer the way you do?"

"I can feel. I am not dying. I am not blind." Karma whispered.

"Yes you are," Jack said, "you don't have any defenses to hide behind, so you use your power to mask how scared and sad and alone, you really are. You are blinded from the thing that you need most. You need something to save you when everything else failed you. I know that your respond to the words _'Please don't do this.' _and that you and Old Father Time had a falling out and that the Man in the Moon doesn't talk to you too, you are just like we all were. You are blind, and nothing is there to comfort you and save you from yourself."

* * *

**Well i know i didn't get far with this chapter but i hope you like it and keep reading. Thanks for reading so far. Tell me what you think should, would, could, can, might, or will happen or just tell me what you think. Thanks, please keep reading.**

**-Nik**


	10. So Much More

**Here it is! Sorry late again! I hope you all enjoy reading.**

* * *

"You can't speak to me that way." Karma said looking down at Jack's hand she was still holding. She didn't rage like she did, she only felt a saddening calm as she felt someone's touch again. It had been so long.

"I can talk to you any way I like." Jack's voice was weaker now as it shook, "You have nothing left to steal from me Karma." His breath was short.

"I do not steal." Karma's voice was small.

"Then tell me Karma," Jack breathed out lightly as his body felt heavy, "You tell me. What did I do?"

Karma didn't respond to his question. She just held his hand and looked down.

"So, are you happy now?" Jack asked.

Karma looked down at her hand, she finally has something happy. She missed to feel someone's touch. In all honesty, she was happy but it didn't feel right to her, everything felt wrong. "This is what I cause." Karma said with her head down looking at his icy skin, "I only cause pain and loss. I can only find happiness in another's sorrow and guilt, and it's all I feel. My power telling me that it is good and okay, I feel safe. I am alone, all of you Guardians, Keepers, even the other Fate sisters, and other spirits, make such amazing things happen, and I am the only one that can make one suffer to an extent and, like it. I do not hide in my shadow, I soak up the might of my power, and I become a monster, and I love it. Jack Frost, you may be clever and pretty, but you are also dying. If your last wishes are to know if I'm happy, then I will let you die knowing, I am." Karma seemed happy, she has all the things in the world to want right now. She is able to touch someone and she has the most beautiful mischief to add of her collection, but the pangs in her chest told her it felt wrong, but she tried to ignore it.

Jack felt limp as all of his limbs started to weigh him down and couldn't lift them. His breaths where long and shallow. He fought his body from shutting down, but couldn't. The only thing he knew now was he had his mind, a small voice, and his hearing. "Karma" Jack breathed as the wind started to hold him closer but he couldn't feel it and all he could hear was his voice, "you were so much more."

Then the Northern Winds glided him through the air as his body tumbled back to the Work Shop's infirmary. The Northern Wind gently placed Jack back to the room from he came and set him in the bed.

Karma didn't dare follow, as much as she longed for touch, she couldn't follow the shame piling in her name now. Her mist held her as she looked back up at the Man in the Moon. "Do you see that Man in the Moon?" Karma spoke to him angrily, "That is what I cause! All of these beautiful beings and then me! This is what I have become! I am consumed in all of that rage I collect and look what this is! I am happy with this pain, I am happy with this rage, I am happy with what I am! He can die; he will die, and I will enjoy every second of it! This is what you want! This is what you need me for! I am revenge. No, I am so much more then that, so very much more. I am Karma, and this is my waste land now." All of Karma's rage and fury came flooding back as she roared to the moon.

* * *

It was when Bunnymund and North came back to the pole, both empty handed without Karma in their mists, was when they saw it was too late. Tooth and Sandy still had jobs to do, and as much as they wanted to be there as much as possible, they had to fill their requirement first. Tooth would see if she could try and put Baby Tooth in charge, so she could make it back but Sandy would have to wait for the break of dawn to arise and then be able to see his friend.

Bunnymund and North found Jack in the bed with his eyes blankly staring, and he didn't move, he didn't even look to be breathing. "Jack," Bunnymund's voice spoke softly hoping in all of the world, that they still had some time.

"Hello," Jack's voice was soft, to the point almost a whisper.

"How you doing Jack?" North's voice rang.

Jack swallowed trying to moisten his dry mouth and breathing lightly, "Won't lie, but I can feel it now, you know the end." Jack tried to chuckle but it became a dry cough.

Bunnymund came closer putting a paw on Jack's shoulder then pulling away thinking it would hurt him, "Sorry frosty don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't worry," Jack's coughing stopped as he rasped, "can't feel it anymore. I can only hear and what ever else I can say for now. Everything else is gone."

North looked down at just how small Jack looked now, "We will find something Jack, don't you worry." North's voice was reassuring, but didn't know what else to tell him. It wasn't as if he could just tell the poor boy he had no chance at this rate unless she just showed up.

Jack smiled at their efforts, "I didn't lie, you shouldn't. I found and spoke with Karma." He whispered.

"What? She came here?" Bunnymund asked

"No," Jack said. "Northern Winds took me, and she said she was happy and there is nothing I can give her more for that. She was so much more then pain, just too blind to see it. I guess I'm okay with this, now, I can say I tried."

"Don't give up Jack, not yet. You will not die." North said not knowing what to do.

Jack smiled, "I'm not giving up," Jack's voice was so soft, "I am just coming to terms."

"Don't say that Frostbite." Bunnymund said to him.

Jack just smiled as he could feel the ticking away in his chest slow, "Thank you for the adventures," His voice spoke as he could no longer hear anything, "there is no more you could have been for me. Thank you," Jack's breath took over his words, "she was so much more." Bunnymund took Jack's hand for his own comfort in a way, "just tell her that. Thank you. Thank you. Than-" Jack's words where cut off when he took his last sigh. His body now lifeless in the bed, with a smile and crystal tears placed on his cheeks from his fogy brown eyes.

"No," Bunnymund shook him slightly, "no. Come on Jack. Wake up. Jack!" North pulled him away slightly so he wouldn't start beating the dead body in the bed, trying to wake him from an eternal sleep. "It's okay, Bunny." North tried to sooth the seething Guardian.

"We protect children." Bunny anger and sorrow taking him, "He was a child. We couldn't protect him. He's gone, we didn't save him."

North didn't know what to say to him, so he got close to the bed, "He isn't in pain any more. Maybe he is with his other family. Thank _you_ Jack." North said his final words he needed to say wiping the tears off Jack's cheek. "It's okay now, your safe." North said with pain in his heart and wanting to break down and cry but didn't. North closed Jack's eyes, letting all of him be at peace now.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, and hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if i 'killed your feels'; as someone told me I did, but please keep reading! Tell me what you think should, would, could, might, or will happen; or just tell me what you think. Thanks!**

**-Nik**


	11. Good-bye Old Friend

**I'm so sorry this is late! The Magician told me I needed to speed it up. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

North had to fight Bunny out of the room. He refused to believe that the lifeless figure with a small smile in the bed, was Jack. He didn't want to believe it, but this time not believing didn't take it away. Jack was still there, but at the same time, wasn't. North fought him tooth and nail, to the point were he had to use some of the dream sand from Sandy. North couldn't bear to see Jack and hoped that it was just his mind playing tricks. North took the now sleeping, Bunnymund to the sitting room, set him by the fire to warm. He didn't want to let him out of his sights, just in case he wakes up and tries to convince himself it was a bad dream. Bunnymund slept quietly as North sat quietly looking out the window. It seemed that Winter, it's self started to cry for it's shepherd's death. Winter outside the window seemed to fall ever so slowly roaming freely. Even the Northern Winds howled with a sorrow as it announced to the world of the death of the beloved Jack Frost. The howl filled the deserts, to the depths of the ocean, rang in every hill, and called to every person and spirit on earth. Even the Man in the Moon could hear the Northern Wind's crying moan. When it seemed like moments, but in reality was over an hour, Tooth came into the sitting room fluttering over to North who seemed frozen in thought. "North," Tooth's voice was soft, "How's Jack?" she sounded so hopeful. Just hearing the hope in her voice broke his heart. North looked at her from his seat and pressed his lips thin, not wanting to say it aloud for it just might bring the reality to it. Tooth stopped and stood on her feet now looking down at him. North could barely make eye contact with her. "North," Tooth soon found herself on her knees, "no." her voice was all in disbelief, "no, North. He's gone?"

North just looked back down at his hands not wanting to look her in the eyes and see her cry, "I had to fight Bunny out of the room. Jack had a smile on his face, he is no longer in pain." North's voice was soft as he didn't know what to say to her.

It was when Sandy entered, was when Tooth couldn't stand it anymore, "I have to see him." Sandy had a question mark over his head as Tooth started to buzz down to the infirmary with North close behind, not wanting her to see, and Sandy confused in the back. Leaving Bunnymund to sleep by the fire and an elf as a pillow.

"Tooth," North chased, "you don't want to do that." Tooth didn't listen as she opened the door and just North left him. Jack's body was sitting limply in the bed. Not a muscle has moved, and that slight smile was still holding like a mask. It broke North's heart once more to see him. Tooth didn't believe what she saw, that brown haired boy with the pale skin; he looked the same, but so different now. Tooth fell to her feet and walked over to the side of the bed. Sandy didn't know what to say, it was a really big shock to see this.

"Jack," Tooth's voice was pained as she let two fingers roam the mess of brown on the top of his head. North walked up to her. She didn't even notice she was crying. Placing a hand on her shoulder, North's heart broke. "I guess we need to let him go then." Tooth's voice was soft and unwilling. Sandy couldn't watch his friends so sad. It hurt to see them like that. So he blew some sand their way, making them sleep soundly on the ground. Sandy put a cloud of sand under them and lifted them away from the room with Jack in it. They floated to the room that had Bunnymund in it sleeping and Sandy set Tooth and North there too. The three slept soundly dreaming. Sandy on the other hand just sat watching the free roaming Winter out of the window, not wanting to think about Jack.

When the three awoke, they knew it was time to say their final goodbyes. They didn't know what to do, so they just thought that Jack would want to be in the place he was always at peace. So they collected Jack's body and set out for the lake he was created. They were taking him home.

They waited for the Rider who brought the night to take his round to take him back, just incase some one saw them. It was not dark there, not with the Moon beaming down on the lake. North held Jack in his arms as he walked out of the sleigh. This was the one time Summer, let Winter roam freely on her grounds at this time of the year. Winter started to freeze the lake like a doc for North, Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy. The Northern Winds cried ruffling Jack's brown hair. When the ice stopped North stood holding Jack close, not wanting to let him go, but he had to. So North set Jack down on the water gently. Jack didn't sink into the water, but sat on top it, like a leaf. Then the Winds lifted him simply off the water, holding him gently. Then it started with his feet. They slowly started to flake away turning into delicately designed snow flakes. They swirled around in the Northern Winds flaking away from Jack's body bit by bit. It looked so beautiful under the pale moon light. Soon it was only the last bit of his face that was left. Jack still had that small smile on his face as it fell away into the drifting snow. They walked back to the shore while the snow now drifted around the lake in the breeze. It was when the Moon started to fall and the sun did rise, was when the ice started to diminish in the water. Jack was now at peace and the Guardians had to find something that would take their minds off of it.

* * *

Soon it became months since Jack had gone. It was soon the month of November, and Winter was roaming freely around the world. It was snowing in places it should never be snowing like the Saharan Desert. No other shepherd was appointed and until there was, no one could control it. Karma wasn't seen by the Guardians for quite some time, until she showed up at the North Pole.

"He's dead Karma." North's voice was angered as Karma fought to get in. A pang went off in her chest, "What do you want now?"

"Can I not visit my old friend North now?" Karma's smile was plastered across her face.

North turned his back walking away, "He was wrong about you." His voice was sad.

"Now what did he say?" She mocked.

North turned to see her with saddened eyes, "You were so much more. He was wrong. You are nothing more then this, this monster."

Karma settled back away from the yeti's at the doors, "Don't talk to me that way." Her voice thunderous.

"It is the truth. You cause so much pain that you will never be anything else greater then that."

"I am so much more." Karma steamed.

"Are you Karma? Tell me what makes you more then just pain?"

"I am justice!"

North had a sadden anger behind his voice, "Tell me what justice had to do with Jack's death. He did nothing! Justice is give and take. Not everyone is punished in justice. If you are more then pain, you are everything but not just."

That was the one thing Karma kept dear to her. Justice is all she ever wanted in people, and for people. That was suppose to be what she is, what she was made of, but now she found that she was wrong.

"I'm sorry." She whispered realizing her mistake.

North looked out at her, "It is too late for that. I'm sorry, can't bring Jack back. Leave Karma. You may have seen your mistake, but it doesn't mean you are forgiven."

Karma started to back away from the door her great red steed stood on the ice. The snow stayed away from Karma as if it was parting making a path as she walked to the steed. Winter it's self stayed away from Karma, as if she was the plague. She needed to fix something to find the Justice she owed.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter didn't go any where. I promise i will try to be quicker with the uploads. Please tell me what you think should, whould, could, might, and will happen. Thanks for reading and please keep reading. Thank you.**

**-Nik**


	12. The Hunt is On

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I won't make excuses so here you go! PS. this one is slightly slow, so please bare with me.**

* * *

As the months past again, Karma wasn't seen by any of the Guardians or by the other spirit beings; and yet people still went to jail and got sentenced with things. When it got into the late December, Winter was out of control. Winter was going crazy without it's shepherd; making it snow in in places where snow should never be. Summer tried to tame the now out of control Winter, but just causing deadly storms trying to shoo Winter away from places it wasn't suppose to be. Trying to put things back into order, waiting for the new shepherd to be appointed.

They Guardians were still in shock of what happened to Jack. North spent most of his days and nights, creating so many different toys that he didn't ever really want to think about it. He was focused on Christmas so much that, even right after the day of his traveling night, he created ten different toys with in the hour.

Bunnymund tried to find Karma as much as he could, he checked around her tower and in every court house, but he couldn't find her. There was a few times when he got a glimpse of her royal red horse and chased after it, but it was always too fast and would disappear into the fog; but not once did he ever get to find Karma. He stopped looking for her after a few months went by and into November, after that he really didn't like to leave the Warren, because he couldn't stand the sight of snow any more. Not without thinking of Jack.

Tooth tried to keep her mind off but found it hard so she always had a small thought in her mind of him. Her way of coping was to just watch the snow, unlike Bunnymund, she found some sort of comfort in seeing the designed flakes float by. But since Winter went loose with Summer chasing after it, those snow flakes would just run away with Winter. It was almost depressing not to see the snow to her.

Sandy, was the only one that ever saw Karma. He saw her crying up to the Man in the Moon in Aotearoa, but it was only for a minute and then she saw him and ran off. Sandy spent some time helping Aster try and hunt down Karma, but he only ever saw her that once. When he wasn't working of his craftsmanship of the dreams he was trying to help others.

* * *

It was long past December and was now the month of April. Summer was still trying to shoo Winter out of the places it shouldn't have been, and still waiting for it's shepherd who never came. No one was appointed and it had almost been a year since Jack was put to peace. The other Guardians, kept up with their work, but just like it happened before with Old Man Winter, they started to forget. Jack was as if a long lost memory now. As hard as they tried to hold on to the memories of Jack, they started to forget.

As for Karma, she was off on her own quest, in a way. She knew she had to fix this mess she caused some how. It was that night when she called up to the Man in the Moon in Aotearoa, did it finally seep in. Karma finally figured out what justice is. Justice is more then sentencing one, but also giving back to those who deserve it. For once, yelling up at the Moon, told her all the answers.

Now she was hunting the one person in the world that could have any reason by means to fix what she did.

She was hunting Death, himself.

"Death!" Karma's voice rang out as she called down the bottomless pit; that was where Death would hide as he sent out his reapers to collect. The cave didn't stir with any sound. "Death!" She called again, "I know you can hear me in there. Answer me Death! Death!"

Then out of the darkness, the voice of an old man sounded, "Now isn't it the girl who killed joy, literally." He sounded almost amused as clicking foot steps started to echo down towards Karma.

"I need your help." Karma's voice was quieter.

A laugh came from the cave as a old man in a suit took slow clicking steps toward her and into the light. "You need _my _help?! Seems to me that you can handle it your self."

"I need to fix what I have done. I am justice, and I need to give back what I took, and pay my dues." Karma admitted, with shame in every word she spoke as Death gazed at her with a grin.

He stopped in front of her looking down, "So you finally figured it out. Took you long enough, but I can't help you Karma. What is done is done. Only we, can take immortality, and the Man in the Moon can give it. I can't bring him back, I am _Death_. Besides, who said he wants to come back?"

Karma's temper started to itch as her rage built, "Or you are being too stubborn and not letting an innocent go."

"Says you, who took his immortality away in the first place, little Mrs. Justice."

"I am Justice. I am trying to right my wrong ways and pay what it need be I owe. I am justice. If you do not obey th-"

"Then what? You going to kill Death too? Good luck."

"What makes you so special?" Karma spat sourly, "you are Death. You only bring pain. No one obeys by you."

Death's tone went low, "Death is release. I bring peace. I am apart of life in everything. I am what everything leads up to in the end. I am the bringer of peace after the hard days work. Your little Jack Frost, doesn't want to come back. I can't and won't make him. Even if I could, I wouldn't try to take that from him. He is finally at peace, let him be." Karma stayed silent, biting her tongue. "Do you want to see?" Death offered, and with a wave of his hand, everything changed.

* * *

It looked to be the lake were Jack found refuge. It was winter, and he was ice skating with his little sister. She looked so happy as she held his hand on the ice, dancing in circles. Karma and Death stood in the middle of the ice, as the two of them glided, not knowing Karma and Death were there. Jack's smile was so big, that he never looked happier. He was playing on the ice with his little sister. On the shore line was what looked like his mother and father having a cup of tea together. On the other side was the girl he loved sitting watching. His best friends laughing long the ice. They were all his fond memories, and that is what he found peace in. "Do you see this?" Death's tone asked Karma as she saw, "He is happy. This is his peace he is looking for. This is what he wasn't given when he was chosen; the happy ending they all get in the end."

"No," Karma shook her head, "The world needs Jack Frost. I made a mistake, I need to fix it. Jack needs to come back, please Death, take it back just this once." She practically begged. "The world will be in ruins by the time Summer has taken out Winter. Children will never find the joy of playing on a snow day because no one is there to shepherd it. Please the world needs Jack Frost."

Death shook his head looking down at her, "I can't Karma. The world needs joy, and Winter needs a shepherd, the world can need Jack Frost; trust me I know. But we can't do that for him. He has to want to go back." Karma looked as Jack and his sister skated by with the happiest look on their faces. How could Jack want to leave his sister? Why would Jack leave his peace, he has waited centuries for?

* * *

**So thank you for reading! Please keep reading! I promise I will try to speed it up with the wait and the story line! Please tell me/us what you think should, would, could, might, and will happen next time. Or just tell us what you think! Thank you!**

**-Nik**


	13. Persuasive Begging

**Sorry late again. Hope you like it! Sorry if this one is slightly confusing!**

* * *

Karma and Death stood in the middle of the ice watching Jack and his sister skate by them. He looked so happy, with his sister. Jack was at peace away from the world, but the world needs him to have peace. Karma knew this and it killed her to know she had to change it. "Death," Karma said softly, "can you make him see me? Just so I can try and fix this, maybe change his mind."

Death shook his head with a small smile, "What ever you want Karma, I can only wish Luck was here to help. Oh and just know humility will be waiting for you." Death gave a slight laugh and with a snap of his fingers he started to disappear into the air away from Karma's sight. Soon she stood alone, in the middle of the ice watching Jack and his sister skate. It took a minute for Karma to find the words to creep out of her tulip like lips.

"Jack-" Her voice hitched in her throat as he seemed to slow, as the world seemed to go slightly darker. Jack turned from his sister who just kept on skating.

"Hi," He seemed happy and smiling at her with a blank look on his face, "Can I help you?"

She looked at him with a sad smile, "We need you Jack, everyone needs you. I made a mistake, and I can't expect forgiveness to come from what I did to you but please. I must try and fix what I have done. The world needs you. Winter needs it's shepherd, please." Karma pleaded to Jack.

He looked at her blankly, "Sorry, but who are you?" Jack smiled and gave a slight laugh.

"Karma." She admitted with her voice coated in humility, "I am Karma. I am the one who killed you. I made a mistake. I beg of you, to please, come back from this peaceful haven and take your place as shepherd of Winter and Guardian of Joy." This was her humility, she hated to hear those words as she hung her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Karma but I am happy here." Jack said with a smile.

"Please, I know I messed up, but do not think of me. People need you, children need you." Karma looked into his brown eyes with truth in her voice.  
Memories that Jack didn't think about for what seemed eons, came back to him. Of what Karma did to him, what he was, things he did and he now looked at her with shock and a hint of disgust, "You," realization came to him, "you took it all away from me, and I come here. I am at peace, and now you come back to take that away from me too?" his voice was accusing, "Do you not have an end? Karma why would I want to go back? Nothing is there for me, you made that obvious. I am now happy and you want me to go back?! How did you even get here?! This is my haven, now leave!"

Jack stood with his head held high as Karma looked at him with sorrow in her eyes, "I asked Death to bring me to you. Summer is trying to chase Winter out and it is hurting people; children. You protect children, right?! I messed up and the world needs you and only you can do that."  
"I _did_ protect children, but why would they need me now? You messed up so why should I pay for that too?!" Jack's voice was low.

"Because that is what you are." A voice came from behind them. It was his sister. She stopped skating and looked up at Jack. Jack turned to see her standing with a soft smile, "You protected me. It is what you are. Don't fight it."

Jack bent down and looked his sister in the eyes, "Why would I want to leave you though? The world will just keep turning without me. We are happy."

"But happiness and joy like this is, your center. The world needs you. Winter needs it's shepherd. Forgive Jack, she is not asking for herself, she is asking because she is the only one that can fix it, but it needs you. I will be happy, but it's your choice. You need to be happy too." His sister smiled up at him.

"The world doesn't need me in it, I was loved making them happy. But they don't need me that much, do they?" Jack started to question his judgment, now looking at Karma for the answer.

Karma looked down at Jack as he kneeled by his sister, "There are storms, deadly storms while Summer shoos Winter. Children get stuck in the storms and get hurt or worse. No one is ever joyful, the world needs you."

Jack thought about it at first, "Only you can choose." His sister said up to him, "Just remember what it was like to see them happy."

"Take me." Jack's voice was soft with a hint of that mischievous grin tugging at his cheek, "I want to go."

Karma was so happy, that she could barely understand he own thoughts, "You hear that Death!" She said happily to the air, "He wants to leave! Man in the Moon, you head him loud and clear!" Out of thin air, Death stood in his suit and tie with a smile of relief on his face. Then with a snap of his fingers, everything went to a haze and then they were out side of Death's cave once more, but it was only Karma with Death.

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

Death started to walk back down into the dark of the cavern, "I told you," he said, "the Man in the Moon has to do that part. Give it time, but he will pull out in the end."

"Time?!" Karma called after him as he disappeared, "The world doesn't have time!"

"Waiting is the hardest part Karma, but peace will come again soon." Then the deep voice of Death disappeared.

* * *

It was North who found it. The old staff that was left behind from something so long ago, or at least it seemed. It was in the infirmary that he found it. The staff that gathered dust for months and he didn't dare to touch it until now. A memory of a mischievous boy flashed into his memory. Something he long forgot, and someone he almost wished to never remember. He collected the staff from the forgotten room and took it to his study. Bunnymund was waiting there for their regular check ins now that Easter and Christmas was over. He stood as North entered the room, looking at the staff. "What's that?" Bunnymund asked.

"Found it in the infirmary," North's voice was low, "I think it is something we forgot long ago." He tossed it across the room to Bunny, with a swift swipe of his paw he caught it. The memories of the mischievous boy flooded back but seemed so distant, "What was that?" He asked dropping it.

"I don't now," North said feeling the North Winds bustling into the window and dancing around the staff, "but something that we forgot, and some one I can't help but wish I didn't remember. Why does it feel like that?"

Something seemed to click in Bunnymund's mind, "The one we didn't protect. I remember, sort of, Jack. It was Jack." Just as fast as the memories came back to them it seemed as if they left just as quickly. "Who was Jack?" Bunnymund asked himself, almost not believing his words.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it! Please tell us what you think should, would, could, might, and will happen, or just tell us what you think. Thank you for reading, please keep reading.**

**-Nik**


	14. It's Judgement Day

**Here it is! The next chapter! Hope you like it.**

* * *

"What the heck is that?" Tooth said looking at the staff that still lay on the floor. Sandy, North, Tooth and Bunnymund were standing in a room looking at the odd staff that sat on the floor. By this time they have all seen the memories of the boy who was known as Jack from a long distant memory.

"Well the North Winds, seems to like the stupid stick." Bunnymund looked down and saw how the Winds seemed to tumble it around. "So can any one tell me who this Jack is again?"

"Must have been someone that we knew, but I can't remember who." North put in.

It was when the room went silent, and the North Wind died down and stilled was when the four of them stayed quiet. A spine chilling mist started to creep in through the window. Then a stomping came closer and then the scarlet steed stood out of the window and then a barefooted girl in the white dress, with the odd hair. She stepped quickly into the room and spotted the stick on the ground.

"Damn it Karma, what do you want?" Bunnymund asked standing his ground as Karma flashed a quick grin. With a quick flick of her hands and holding them up like a magician, the mist rose so that no one could see anything blinding them.

Her voice was snaking it's way around the room from every angle, "It's good to see you too. I see you all remember me this time. I'm just here to borrow something, so if you don't mind I will be off now." Karma's voice left with a giggle and the stomping of hoofs rode away as the mist started to die and crawled out the window. When they could see again they all looked at each other with confusion. Then Sandy made a vision of the stick above his head and a question mark.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bunnymund was looking down were the staff was, or should be.

Tooth asked, "Why would she want it? What did she mean remember her this time?"

"Must have run into her before. Must be important if she wanted that staff." North suggested. Tooth fluttered to the window looking out and saw the mist trailing away still.

"I guess I will go find out what she wants with it, we haven't seen her in months, and now out of the blue she wants the stick North just found, it must be really important." Tooth started to flutter out the window and started to chase after the mist.

* * *

Karma couldn't wait like Death asked, she had to try something to make this go faster to ease her mind. She remembered this silly little staff that was so beautiful in her eyes. All that affection that Jack gave it, just made it all that more desirable for her. Karma heard rumors of a lake that Jack liked to hang around, so she thought that it would be her best bet to get him back if that is where he was at peace most and maybe it was that lake that she saw before.

As the night started to set in the chilling mist in the middle of May, started to weave through the trees and set in on the lake. Just as she saw it before, it was the lake from where she saw Jack, but the water wasn't frozen. The great horse rode down to the ground and now stood on the rim of the lake as Karma leapt off and put her feet into the water. She held the staff up as she started to walk deeper into the lake. The moon was high above and was lighting the lake up, looking down at what was going on. By the time Karma was up to her knees the torn edges of her dress were starting to drag in the water. She stopped holding the staff up point at the Man in the Moon, "You can bring him back!" She called up, "I know you can hear me! You heard him say it, he wants to come back; please."

Tooth was hiding behind edges of the lake on a ridge above it, looking down. She saw Karma leap into the water and yell at the Man in the Moon. 'What is she doing?' She thought. It was when the cold chills started drench the air that Tooth froze. It seemed as if out from the sky the Winds leapt, sucking up the mist from the grounds and taking them to the sky. The air swirled up with colors unimaginable, the Winds plucked the staff from Karma's hands and shot it to the sky, into the center of the great explosion of fog. "You bring him back! Bring him back!" Karma's voice echoed to the Star Shooters and the Man in the Moon. Then with a grand explosion, the mist and colors in the Winds dispersed and started to rain down slowly back to the earth, so did the staff. It hit the water lightly and floated. Tooth looked down and saw but had no clue what was happening, Karma didn't either, all she knew was that Jack wasn't there. The mist turned to flakes of snow and rained down over the lake, glittering as it floated down lightly.

"Patience is a virtue Karma." A voice from behind Karma spoke. She turned and saw it was Death standing with his arms crossed as he stood next to the red beast.

"It is a virtue that I am not." Karma cried.

Death shook his head, "Well it looks like the Man in the Moon didn't want to have mercy this time. Sorry Karma." His voice was solemn.

Karma had tears welling up in the brims of her eyes, "Mercy is a weakness that's why." The water started to get colder and then Karma looked back at the floating staff. Then she started to see as the snow fell it started to stick to something in the water.

Tooth was amazed at what se was seeing. She was amazed that Death came out of the cave he lives, because he never visits anyone and never leaves. But it wasn't Death that shocked her the most, it was what the lake was doing. In the lake she could see the staff floating and what looked like a figure being built up with the snow. Then as if the last piece to a puzzle fell onto the figure in the water a flash of blue light buzzed. When it faded Karma turned to see what it was, and in the water floating was the body of Jack Overland.

"He did it." Karma said amazed, "The Man in the Moon let him come back."

Death laughed slightly, "You might want to go get him and give him back his immortality, the boy can't swim. It would be bad if he died again, I don't think the Man in the Moon would waste his time with that _weakness_ again" Karma then quickly shot off into the water and grabbed the body and the staff. She tugged him to the shore at the feet of Death.

"This is better work Death." Karma looked up at Death as he smirked.

"I never promised anything, but from the looks of it he is just a body." Death said.

Karma looked down at the brown haired boy who lay still, "Your lucky your pretty." She said down to Jack's body. Then she pressed her lips hard to his. Another flash of light hit then she pulled away looking down at him hopeful, but was let down when all she saw was the same brown haired boy unmoved and unchanged. "It didn't work." She was almost horrified at her failed attempt.

Death knelt down, "I never visit anyone, or leave that cave. I didn't come out here for nothing Karma, as much as I love our talks, I didn't come out for you." Death smiled and lightly tapped Jack's forehead. Then a deep gasp came from the body. "Congratulations Karma, Jack is back." Death said to her as she looked down at the living breathing body that lay limply in the water in front of her.

"You said you couldn't, only the Man in the Moon could, and your Death, how did you-"

"Now don't be so rude," Death said kindly, "I told you I am apart of life and I bring peace. If this is his place of peace it is my job to let him be here. I didn't do it alone, the Man in the Moon brought him back to this world, and I just gave him his peace. I didn't know if I even had to be here. No one has ever begged to the Man in the Moon and gotten him to listen. Besides, I thought he was alive already, in all honesty, I didn't think that would work just thought it would make you feel better."

Karma looked down at Jack's body with a silly smile, "But he doesn't look like he used to."

"He was just dead for goodness sake." Death laughed, "Give him time."

Karma stood, "I don't want to be the first face he sees. I can't do that to him."

Death looked up at the ridge above on the other side of the lake, "You don't have to be," He said kindly, "we've had an audience." He pointed at Tooth who was hiding, "Now don't be shy Toothiana, please come say hello." Tooth froze slightly unwilling to go down and see, but something inside of her told her to, so she did. She fluttered up and came down to where they were standing. She stood beside Death, "Hello Death." Her voice was soft.

"Dear Toothiana," Death said nicely, "Now you might not know this boy Jack here just yet, but you might want to take him back to the Guardians, because this might come as a shock to you now, but he is one of you. The protector of fun and joy."

Tooth looked down at Jack's body, it looked like the boy from those visions, just with brown hair. "What do we do with him?" She asked uneasily.

"Give him time." Death said, "He just needs to rest, and don't worry. You all will remember him soon." Then with a snap of his thin fingers Death faded with a smile into the fog that set in once more. Then quickly Karma leapt to the crimson horse, and started to ride off before Tooth could ask anything. She then just stood by the water with Jack who was sitting still with the staff close at his fingertips. The first thing she thought was how to explain that to the others.

* * *

**Sorry this one was kinda long! I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and please keep reading. Please tell us what you think should, could, would, might, and will happen, or just tell us what you think. Thank you **

**-Nik**


	15. The Quality of Mercy

**Okay this is it! Sorry it took so long to get this up! Thank you**

* * *

None of the other guardians had a clue of what to do with Jack, they only knew he was a memory. His hair started to frost and his skin was cold and just got colder.

"You leave and come back with a child Tooth?" North asked, "That is against the rules no?"

Tooth shook her head "Death told me to take him."

Bunnymund was confused, "Death? The Death? You saw him out of his cave?"

"He said that he couldn't miss he gave the boy back his life I guess." Tooth said.

"This must have been important for Death to come out and do it himself." North said looking at the changing figure.

It wasn't too long until his eyes burst open and he was gasping looking around. This process actually happened quite fast, it was just over an hour since Tooth got him back to the Pole. He looked around at the familiar faces around him. It was like a click went off in their minds and every memory they had of him came back. "Jack," Bunnymund stood next to him wondering how on earth he could have forgotten him. They all spent hours trying to figure out what happened and how it all happened. It was when the Northern Winds died down and a misted fog started to seep into the small room, did they all freeze.

* * *

In the window, Karma sat looking in hoping she wasn't seen. She saw how happy they all were and how confused they were when they finally remembered. Karma smiled but then a pit of loneliness filled her chest and then a sad mask tugged at her. She didn't get anything, she was still alone, but she did what was right. After watching she rode far away on her horse, and would face this music another day.

* * *

It had been a few months now, and still yet none of the Guardians have seen Karma, not even Jack. They all went back to their jobs and duties. Jack got hold of Winter once more and tamed the wild storms, letting Summer get back to what she did best; being a hot head. Everything when back to how it was. One day when Jack was resting in the center of his lake, it was now frozen, sitting on top of the staff he held so dear. He looked up to the Man in the Moon and just smiled at him, knowing he was smiling back. Bunnymund was sent out to find Jack and thought this was the first place to look and Tooth along with him. They stood on the edges of the lake "Jack, come on we have stuff to do!" Tooth called out to him as he looked back and laughed.

"Okay I will be there in a sec." He called flipping down from his staff and standing on the ice. When the fog started to set in, Bunnymund knew exactly who was coming, and Tooth flew up to take a birds eye view. Jack grabbed his staff and held it ready to pounce. "Karma," Bunny said with disgust in his taste.

Karma and her steed stood on the ledge where Tooth was hiding when she first found Jack. She looked down at Jack and Bunnymund, then up in the sky and saw Tooth. Karma knew what she wanted and she didn't want to be fooled around with, so she leapt from the ledge and landed forcefully on the ice; her dress flying out to the sides and the metal clasps that sat on her rattled. When she saw Bunnymund start to race for her and Tooth swooping in, she raised her arms to the sky with a flick of her wrist the fog got thicker to the point they can't see and rose above their heads. She swiftly found her way to where Jack was, he sat blindly waiting to attack. Karma swooped her hand and just enough fog cleared so Jack could see her. He held up his staff ready to attack. Just as he is about to strike, she drops to her knees in front of him. He stops, and looks down at her lowering his staff.

She looked up at him with pitiful eyes cold eyes, she held up her she then put her arms out in a surrender, letting all the fog run and hide in the trees. Bunnymund saw Karma on her knees in front of Jack. Tooth saw also and flew in ready to fight. What they saw didn't stop them, they were mad and angry that she had come back for only she might know but they knew it couldn't be good. Bunnymund raced over and grabbed her hair making her look higher now up into his eyes, "What do you want Karma? You hide and now you come back for more, not this time." He threw her down but she did not resist. "Fight back Karma, I know you can!" Bunny let his long hidden anger and hatred for her now grow and build. He hated her even know she wasn't fighting back just sitting on the ice looking up at Jack. Jack stopped them before they could do anything else, "What do you want Karma?" he asked.

"Justice." She said out to him, "I owe a debt to you for doing you wrong. So do what you may to me, have your justice."

Jack looked down at her, "And what if I refuse?"

Tooth looked at him as if he was crazed and Bunnymund said, "She killed you?! She made us forget you! She made you suffer, and you ask to refuse a stab at the keeper of Justice, who brings pain to people for fun? If you won't I will." He rose his paw, Karma kept her eyes fixed on Jack with her stone face.

"Stop." Jack caught his paw before he could strike, "I do not want justice. I give you mercy. What good would violence do, if I replace the pain for more pain just for another?"

Karma looked up at him, "Mercy is a waste, I do not deserve to be let alone. Take what is yours. I am Justice and that is what I am due."

Jack looked down at her, "Mercy is apart of Justice, it is kindness and forgiveness. You even showed everyone mercy."

Karma almost looked disgusted, "How? I do not?"

"You stole away their memories of me," Jack said.

Tooth said, "That was not a favor."

"Yes it was." Jack said, "She took them-"

"Because she's a selfish little brat and likes things that people care for." Bunnymund said.

"She took them because it was showing you all mercy. You all didn't feel as much pain as you could have if you remembered." Jack said.

"How can you defend her?" Tooth said to Jack.

Jack looked down at Karma, "She is justice, and mercy is apart of it. So I choose to give her mercy, because she gives mercy and she should receive it in return." Karma looked up to Jack and knew this is what he wanted.

Karma stood and smiled at Jack, "Thank you."

"I told you," Jack smiled, "you were so much more. What you did, convincing the Man in the Moon to let me come back. Taking their memories so they could feel less pain. Mercy is something you have been giving for a long time."

Karma felt the pangs in her chest float away, she knew now that she was more, no one ever talked to her like this. For once, what she though was weakness, she found she was that all along. Karma is Justice, and mercy is what she always needed. Her mother was begging for mercy on Karma when she died, and now she understood what mercy was. It is not a weakness, it is what makes her justice.

Jack barely ever saw Karma, it was those few occasions he did, a smile always slipped her lips. He couldn't help but look at her and know she is better, knowing that she is more then just pain.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, and tell us what you think. We hope you liked the story and please read our up coming stories. Tell us what you think our next story should be about.**

**-Nik**


End file.
